


Experience the Future

by ShiTiger



Series: Expect the Unexpected [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Seekers, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is set in a far distant future. Earth is gone and the Great War of the Decepticons and Autobots is ancient history. Cybertron was eventually rebuilt to its former glory, though many models are not longer functioning. Some model types, like the seekers, are little more than a myth. Over time, an exotic race of winged mechs emerged, thought their origins were unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience the Future

'I choose you.'

Those three words changed my life. I had always heard tales of the Vosians, a strange race of flyers that lived on a hidden planet in a nearby galaxy. A race of exotic winged mechs that only left their homeworld to find a mate. But, no one had seen one in over 50 vorns. And suddenly, one of them was standing in front of me and choosing me for a mate?! Ok, maybe it was the high grade talking. Who knows.

If you'd never heard the stories, you'd probably think this was a dream come true. That every mech's desire is to bond or at least interface with one of the beautiful flyers. Well, most mechs don't know what I know. Most mechs aren't the heir to the Cybertronian throne like I am.

Guess I didn't introduce myself. My name is Orion, and I am the son of Theodious Prime. According to our records, I am a direct descendant of the great Optimus Prime who defeated Megatron and restored Cybertron to its rightful glory. And for the past few hours, my friends from the academy were dragging me around to every oil bar on the strip. Maybe that's why I'm seeing Vosian seekers in dark alleyways.

'Are you even listening to me?'

Oops, the little white and red seeker was starting to get annoyed. Not that he didn't look absolutely cute, with his cheek plates puffed out in anger like a sparkling, and his beautiful golden eyes glowing like amber.

Most ordinary mechs didn't know the truth about the Vosian empire. That their creator was once a Decepticon, yes… a Decepticon. I know, thousands of vorns ago when the human race still existed. Yes, back during that horrible time of chaos when our people were split into two groups and fought to the death. Most of the Decepticons died, some chose to change sides and live peacefully, and the rest… well, they were wanted criminals until their deaths.

It is said, in top secret files that only the decedents of Optimus Prime can access (that means me), that a Decepticon seeker found a planet to hide on and began to create an army. But, for reasons unknown, he ended up creating a race that we now call the Vosians. They stayed hidden from Cybertronians for hundreds of vorns, until they started their strange mating rituals. And it looks like I'm stuck in one now.

'No,' I told the pretty flyer.

'Excuse me?' came the icy reply as the Vosian crossed his arms over his petite chest.

'I know what you are. And I know all about your ways. I'm not interested, so find someone else. Or better yet, leave and never return,' I told the flyer.

'You… you… How dare you speak like that to the Prince of the Vosians!' the little seeker exploded in rage, glaring at me with the golden optics.

'Then do not dare to challenge the future Prime of Cybertron,' I retorted.

This seemed to stun the little flyer for a moment.

'No one, not even Prime himself, can say no to a Vosian seeker,' the little one growled, stalking up to me.

For a petite little flyer, he sure had guts. His head just barely came up to the top of my chest and he was still glaring at me with those beautiful optics. Ok, I really need to stop staring at him. Sure, he's hotter than any mech or femme I've ever seen, but he's still a Vosian. And Vosians are not all sugar and spice (as some of those ancient human texts say). No, they're cunning and wild creatures. They challenge you to a duel to decide if you are worthy for a mate. If you win, you get a chance to interface with them. If you lose… well, you don't live to tell the tale.

'I am Orion, son of Theodious Prime and next in line for the Cybertronian throne. I will not be challenged by a creature like you, nor am I at all interested in mating with you or dueling with you, little prince,' I answered, holding his stare.

'Who are you calling a CREATURE?!' the flyer fumed, before pausing in thought.

'You are to be the next Prime… Very well. I am Firestar, Crown Prince of the Vosians. And this is not over. I will have you for a mate, and next time I will not take no for an answer,' the hotheaded little seeker announced, turning away and transforming into a beautiful white and red jet before blasting off into the sky.

'Weird night,' I grumbled, stumbling back to the bar door. Either that just happened, or the high grade the twins made was playing tricks with my memory core. Oh well, at least I didn't embarrass myself in front of that cute seeker, even if he was just a hallucination.

'Come on, Orion. Let's drink some more!' the twins popped out of a nearby building, grins on their dark faces.

~*~

The morning came too soon for my liking. My optics shuttered online even as my stomach heaved from the unsettling fluids from the night before. Golden optics were staring down at me from a pretty white face.

'Pretty...'  My fingers reached up and stroked over a smooth white cheek. The mech above me made a slight purring sound with his engine, his golden optics getting darker as he pressed closer to me. Almost close enough to kiss…

'WHAT THE SLAG?!'

The petite seeker leapt off me as I sat up abruptly in shock. Yes, I was in my room and yes that crazy Vosian flyer from last night was here too.

'Aw, slag' it to the pit.'  My stomach heaved and I went racing for the waste bins in the corner of the room.

'You really shouldn't drink so much. It isn't healthy for a mech your age,' the seeker announced after I'd finished purging my tanks.

'How did you…?' I gasped, turning to look at him.

'Looks like I'll be staying here for a little while. That should give us lots of time to get to know each other before you give me a sparkling,' the Vosian smirked, turning away to study the paintings on my walls.

I liked art, a lot. Some of the paintings were ancient, dating back from the great war. Wait a nano click... did he just say Sparkling?

'Sunstreaker…' Firestar said, pointing at the autograph on the bottom of the painting.

'Yep. The greatest artist Cybertron has ever known. That's one of my favourites. Looking at it makes me wonder what life was like thousands of vorns ago. To be painting a masterpiece like this during a time of ongoing war and strife. Truly amazing,' I whispered, close enough to reach out and touch the delicate seeker.

A rap on the door, followed by a very familiar voice, had both mechs turning around.

'Orion! Are you online yet? There's someone I want you to meet,' Theodious Prime called out before opening the door and spotting the pair.

'Oh, it looks like you've already met,' the Prime smiled, nodding at them.

'Hello Mr. Prime!' Firestar waved cutely, practically bouncing across the room to stand next to the older mech.

'Just call me Theo, dear,' the large blue Prime chuckled.

'Ok, what's going on? Dad, he's a Vosian! Why are you being to friendly with him?' I asked, walking closer to them.

'Now Orion, I expect you to behave yourself. Firestar here is going to be our guest. Starscream himself sent him to learn about our society and discuss a possible treaty between our two races,' Theodious Prime announced.

'That's right. And I'm rooming right next to you so that you can show me around and we can get to know each other... very well,' Firestar giggled.

_~Don't tell me Dad's buying this innocent act... You gotta be kiddin' me.~_

'But Dad...' I protested, only to have him dismiss me with a wave of his arm.

'No buts. You're the same age and he needs someone to show him around,' the Prime frowned, before shooing the seeker out the door.

'We'll be down momentarily. The morning energon is on the table in the main dinning room,' my father told the seeker before turning his gaze on me once more.

'Dad, you know what he wants...' I tried to explain.

'Yes, yes. He's chosen you to give him a sparkling. I know. It's not a bad thing, Orion. Why, when I was your age, this lovely purple seeker once accosted me. That was the most amazing night of my life,' my father sighed.

'DAD!' I yelled, embarrassed.

_~I can't believe he's telling me this. Ewwwww!~_

'Ah hem. The point is, the tales about seekers killing people who fail their challenge are mostly untrue,' my father explained.

'Mostly?'

'Well, there were a few that overstepped their boundaries. After all, trying to force interfacing on anyone is a crime, and they were merely protecting themselves... so we tend to overlook it. Back to my story, that lovely seeker and I were so enamored with each other that he asked me to return to Vos with him as his mate. But I refused. I had a duty as the heir of Cybertron to stay... so we parted. I never forgot him, even after I bonded with your carrier creator. They both had equal places in my spark.'  My father shook his head and gazed out the window at the city of Iacon.

'But we barely know each other,' I protested.

'And this is a good opportunity to get to know him. They really aren't that bad,' Theodious Prime smiled at me.

'Dad... he snuck into my room and was laying on top of me when I onlined this morning,' I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

'Spunky little thing,' my father laughed.

'Annoying, is more like it,' I answered.

'Just focus on showing him our ways and getting to know him. And if you really do not want to interface with him, I know he will not force you. But he'll probably cry, so be ready to deal with that,' my father sighed, remembering his first lover when they parted ways for that last time.

'Great advice, dad,' I shook my head as I headed out the door.

'Ready to go?!'  Pretty golden eyes were suddenly right in front of me.

'AAAAAHHH! Stop jumping out at me!' I pushed the seeker away, cringing when I saw his smile droop and his optics begin to water.

'No fighting, you two. Don't worry, sweetie. Orion is going to show you around the city... and you can meet all his friends,' my father winked at the petite seeker who giggled.

'Daaaaaad,' I whined. This just wasn't fair. Of course, my friends will probably disagree.

'See you later then, Mr. Prime! Ooops, Theo. Bye!' Firestar waved at my father before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the stairs towards the front door.

'Wait! I haven't even had my energon yet!'

~*~

'Ah, kids...' Theodious Prime shook his head as the pair disappeared out the door. Orion really thought he had a chance to beat the seeker at his own game.

...the end...


End file.
